User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 7
ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 7 Metal: These are our allies?! BTTF: Look maybe they won't be that bad Noah: We have Markiplier and Jack Nicholson, It's a dream come true Markiplier: So uh where are the free Pancakes? Danny Sexbang: Yeah I came here for free food BTTF: Look there are no Pancakes Jontron: What the fuck man!! I traveled all the way from New York for nothing Egoraptor: This is bullshit!! BTTF: Look I have a reason you're all here Markiplier: What is it? (BTTF tells the story of the future and they start to cry) Danny Sexbang: Oh my god that was the saddest thing I've ever heard Jontron: We need to protect our country Egoraptor: We will do whatever it takes Kari: Wait guys how will we get to Washington D.C Noah: We are not walking again! Egoraptor: Wait let's take a plane there BTTF: Why haven't I thought of that Metal: Because you're stupid BTTF: Hey! Markiplier: Let's not waste any time! Noah: Yeah he's right Metal: Kiss up Danny Sexbang: Let's move!! Narrator: 2 hours later they arrive at the airport! Kari: I really hate that Narrator (Jack Nicholson breaks the glass door of the air port) Jack: Heres Johnny!!! Metal: Stop doing that! Noah: Let's just order our Tickets (The gang goes to order the tickets) Egoraptor: Nine tickets for Washington D.C please Ticket Lady: Thank you very much, your plane is ready Jontron: Thank you!! (The gang gets on the plane. Then Kari sits next to Metal) Kari: Hey Senpai Metal: What is it Kari? Kari: I'm scared Metal: Don't be, we'll be just fine Kari: You promise? Metal: I pinkie promise Kari: Thank you Senpai Metal You're welcome Narrator: 2 hours later they arrive in Washington D.C (The gang is walking in the streets. Egoraptor pulls out a bag) Egoraptor: Alright listen up this is the real deal, I bought some Burglar masks. Noah: Why? Egoraptor: So that we blend in the night (Egoraptor hands everyone there masks expect for BTTF) Egoraptor: Sorry pal they only had eight in stock BTTF: It's okay, I got a solution (BTTF pulls out a Tube sock from his pocket) Noah and Metal: Why do you have a Tube sock in your pocket? BTTF: Don't question my methods (They all put on there masks and they eventually get to the gates of the White house) Markiplier: I devised a plan, for Noah to climb the gates and break the lock Danny Sexbang: You're going to need this to break the lock (Danny pulls out a sword and Markiplier puts his hand on Noahs shoulder) Markiplier: Go make me proud Kid Noah: I will!!!! (Noah starts running towards the gate) Noah: WATCH OUT WORLD IT'S NOAHS TIME TO SHINE (Noah jumps on the gate and gets electrocuted. then he falls to the ground) Noah: Ow.... Kari: Smells like Bacon Jontron: Alright that didn't work hmmmmm (Noah gets up) Noah: Wait I can do it, I'm strong enough (Noahs runs and jumps on the gate and manages to climb to the other side) Noah: WOOOOOO I DID IT YEAHHHH (Noah slices the lock with Dannys sword and Noah pushes the gate open) BTTF: Good job Noah Metal: Yeah man Markiplier: I'm impressed Kid Noah: Yayyyy (Noah passes out) BTTF: I got this (BTTF puts Noah on his back) Egoraptor: Lets move out! (They walk up to the door) Jontron: Alright I know it's locked, how can we open it? (Jack Nicolson breaks the door with his Axe) Jontron: GOD DAMNIT CAN'T I THINK Danny Sexbang: There's no time BTTF: And lets not waste it ether (They go into the Main Hall and sneak around. They eventually get to the presidents door) Metal: *Sighs* Alright guys lets do this, Jack do the usual Jack: AHHHHHHH (Jack breaks the door and the gang enters the room) BTTF: Mr. President we need to speak with you (The presidents chair turns around revealing to be.....) THE END Who do you think is the president? Phineasflynn NicePeter Obama A Piece Of Toast Category:Blog posts